Emanuelle meets Shaft
by dungeonsploitation
Summary: In 1978 Ex-Photojournalist Emanuelle is brought back to the states to help solve a crime along side John Shaft. The underworld of a hidden society is discovered. Bloodshed and terror ensue but that doesn't get in the way of the pleasures that Emanuelle's body needs.


Emanuelle meets Shaft  
Part 1

August 1st, 1978. Somewhere in Europe.  
A college classroom full of eager to learn young men. Eager to learn from the dark, sleek legs that go for miles. Only to meet with a slender hourglass middle, that sits underneath a firm voluptuous bosom. The definition of beautiful could be seen in her striking face; soft yet sharp, and seen in her glowing skin; brown. Long black, pin straight hair that meets back down to an arch of the starting point to a perfect, round behind. An ethereal Goddess as a Literature professor. World renown ex-photo journalist with wisdom beyond her years. Her sex appeal being irresistible to any person, yet she owns a loving angelic presence that is unfathomable, and above everyone that crosses her path. Certainly a woman with so much class that it translates into every task she takes up and conquers.  
Adorned in a floral maxi dress (which was not a common pattern she'd wear) and brown jesus sandals. She stood in front of a hundred eyes that watched her write on the blackboard. She's the woman in charge.  
"Now as you all know, during this week we'll be looking at cruelty as pleasure in novels." Her name is Emanuelle. "Violence. Sadists. Masochists." No one flinched at such words. Professor Emanuelle finished writing and looks to her students. "We all learn from a young age that these kind of people are real, but as we grow older we learn to the extent it can go." The whole front row of desks couldn't peel their eyes away from her slow pace. "Is the enjoyment of others pain apart of human nature? Could sadism be inside all of us?"  
A student raised her hand and spoke "If you eat animals you're taking part in cruelty for your own pleasure." Emanuelle nodded, suggesting a maybe.  
"Thats good thinking. Well, as some of you are aware I did numerous stories across about people that carried out a life that way. To this day I still hear about groups and individuals that get off to watch or take part in such monstrosities."  
One boy stood up and yelled "That was America, no one does shit like that here!" The class agreed. A laugh shot out of the professor "You really think it isn't happening everywhere? Marquis De Sade was french and that was over 100 years ago. Class, I've witnessed in person around the world, things you can't even imagine." A timer went off. "Okay, we'll have to continue this discussion on Monday." Emanuelle gathered her belongings quickly. "Don't forget to go over the material this weekend when you have a chance!"

Happy and smiling, everyone left the classroom before her except for one student that stayed in his desk. Marcel was a Klaus Kinski and Udo Kier hybrid, creepy looking young fellow. He got up from his desk and went straight over to his teacher, who was wondering what he was still doing in the empty room. "Ms. Emanuelle, this is very important, I need your help."  
"With what?" Emanuelle had been here before.  
"I'm seeing someone. I need to learn how to please a woman." Just as she expected that this would be. "I'm no virgin but I want to know what a woman needs." Marcel begged.  
"Ahaha! Marcel. I feel no attraction to you so we can't make love."  
His head hung ashamed. "Could you at least let me use my tongue to make you orgasm?" Emanuelle was clearly considering what the boy had just proposed. She thought to herself for a few seconds and made up her mind. "My boyfriend is going to pick me up in an hour, so let's begin." Marcel drops to his knees before Emanuelle can even sit up on top of her desk. It was the most beautiful vagina he'd ever seen in his entire life, he was amazed. She found this whole ordeal to be very amusing. As the sexpert guided this boy in what to do, she fucked his mouth for about 30 mins before her climax was reached.  
"Thank you so much for this, I really appreciate it." said the life newly born man. Emanuelle got off her desk and fixed her dress. "Not everyone knows how to do that, so remember what you learned Marcel." The two of them walk out of the classroom together to exit the school.  
"Hey, if you're not doing anything tonight some of the other students and I will be at a dance. You and the doctor should join us. There'll be great music!" Marcel talked to her as if he was talking to any other friend.  
"Oh that sounds great! I think we'll be there." They ended up at the front of the school outside. Emanuelle shook his hand in a quick goodbye. "See you later Marcel."  
"Bye, see ya!" He left down the street.

Emanuelle waited only a few minutes outside alone until a limo showed up. It's the limo her doctor boyfriend takes to get around the city. It's pulls up to the sky high legs and she gets inside. Emanuelle was happy be seen by her boyfriend Malcolm and happy to see him. "Hello dear." They pecked on the lips.  
"You're here a little early." Exclaimed Emanuelle.  
"Did you have a good day?" He asked her. The car went rolling to take them home.  
"It came and went." She confessed. On their commute home, they made love inside the limo. They found out before that it took the exact amount of time to finish fucking that it takes to get home. The bed on wheels parked in the large driveway of a large 2 story antique residence. The couple climbed out back onto land with surprisingly tidy clothes. As soon as they walked inside their house, a gorgeous middle aged maid came to greet them at the door. A dinner was prepared and waiting. Before Emanuelle and Malcolm finished their meals quickly, she had the chance to tell him about the show going on tonight. He had to change before leaving, as well as Emanuelle. She invited the maid to come upstairs with her to bathe.

The bath was being drawn. The women got naked and began to caress themselves tightly against one another, while waiting for the tub to get full. "I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you. I've never felt anyone nicer than you." The maid whispered through a kiss. Looking straight into each other's eyes, Emanuelle took the lady by her hand, dipping herself into the bath before the maid. The tub was a perfect fit for 2 lovers. The maid washed Emanuelle's backside ever so tenderly. Throughout their time together in the bath many kisses and rubbings were exchanged. The session soon ended though as they were done getting clean.  
"You're a very sweet person. I really admire you." Emanuelle said while looking deep into her soul. She had such a soft spot in her heart for this woman. The maid also helped Emanuelle get dressed and ready for her night out.

The doctor was already waiting downstairs for her, sitting in a big victorian arm chair. He was well aware of the sex life Emanuelle had lead, he never discouraged her but it was not what he believed in doing or what people should do. He respected her though, after all she was a free person and he could understand that much. A bubblegum pink, silk, string strap dress came down the steps alone. Her whole back was exposed. Her ears, neck, wrists, and fingers were tastefully decorated in gold jewelry. Malcolm stood up like a gentleman, feeling tranquility about how she looked tonight, it was just as he suspected. He thought to himself that this woman looked so good in anything she put on, she could wear a garbage bag and still look finer than royalty. He put his arm around her and they went on their way to the show.

40 minutes later they arrived. There were many people of all ages outside of the venue, some waiting to get in, some hanging out up to no good. Emanuelle and the doctor made their way inside the smoke filled room. Topless waitress' with crazy makeup walked around with empty trays or drinks. Little round tables that filled the side walls of the place up, fit four to five people. Five if you were there without a date. The two got a table on the left closest to the front of the stage. It was a calm scene before any performers came on. Emanuelle smiled at her boyfriend and angels sang. A pasty waitress with inflamed bright, red nipples and black mascara running down her face came over to them, "Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked in a callous tone. Both had to hold in their laughter. "I'll have a brandy" requested the doctor. "And one pina colada, please." Emanuelle said politely. Marcel and another boy came to their table right as the waitress was leaving.  
"Oh hello Marcel!" Emanuelle and the doctor stood up to greet the couple. "Malcolm, my student Marcel. " she said. "Pleasure to meet you my student Marcel, I'm Dr. Malcolm Robertson" the two had a chummy handshake. "Emanuelle, Dr. Robertson, this is my date Carl." Carl was about the same age as Marcel, a lanky blonde with glasses and into sports. They all exchanged nice to meet you's and sat down. "Marcel," Emanuelle leaned in whispering into his ear unnoticed by the others, "Is that your boyfriend?"  
"Yes he is." He looked over at him fondly.  
"I thought you needed to learn how to please a woman?"  
"I do." He replied.  
"But you're with another man."  
"What's your point?" Marcel said carelessly.  
Emanuelle shrugged and loud applause started as musicians came on stage to their instruments. The waitress finally brought the drinks over and music started to play. Demis Roussos walked out onto the stage shining. His seemingly permanent smile, dressed in a long bright kaftan, with tall black boots. He waved hello and the crowd roared with what seemed like never ending clapping. He picked up the mic, "My faaaace in the raaaain!" bringing joy to all the people there, attendees and workers alike.

Meanwhile in Manhattan:  
"Okay here they are," 10 pictures thrown on a table of different children aged 8-16 "10 kids from the city missing, one each week, and that's not to mention the other dozen that went missing in the past 2 months like this." said the NYC chief of police from a strong New York accent. Two cops accompanied him inside the office of the best know black private dick in the country. Possibly best known in the world.

John Shaft was not merely just a name but almost a legend in itself. His name would never fail to bring up epic stories of justice and righteousness brought from his hands. Many chicks and even some dudes heard of him being in fantastic tales of sex. Women couldn't resist him, he was showered in panties nearly every night. Men would either show him respect, fear, or envy as they had every reason to. He had intelligence, and coolness that nobody could compete with. He had piercing all-knowing eyes, an afro not too short or long with chops in order. Not only a thick mustache but also thick between the legs. A Black and foxy sex-pot standing at 6 ft 2 inches. His muscles were as solid as his mind. There was never a time when he didn't do his job the best way possible. Helping people was second nature to him, he's the hero every city needs.  
"Man." Shaft shook his head. He sat in his desk in disappointment looking at all the innocent lives that were in danger.  
Shaft took a sip of coffee and leaned back "Sometimes I wish I had settled down until I see something like this, and I know why I haven't." He remarked to the chief.  
"No shit. I got a wife, 2 teenaged daughters, and a little boy." He replied. They both connected with how heavy the situation was. Shaft had balled many women, he always wondered if he had any children out in the world somewhere. No one ever approached him about it but if they had he would without doubt step up to the plate. If it was 100% proven to be his of course.  
"So you know what we're doing here. It's possible all of these are kidnappings and it's possible that they're all related. We do have one lead." The chief spoke to Shaft. "Our first boy resigned from this case but that works itself out because we want this job done right. We can use your help."  
Shaft flips threw a folder of information. The 3 guests were scattered in the room waiting for Shaft to power read it over. "Looks like these victims are more than definitely dealing with the same people." He set the folder back on his neatly kept desk. "This is pretty big.. I've on similar to this before but," He paused for a second "I'm gonna need help pursuing this one." Shaft said this confidently as unforeseen by others.  
"I wasn't expecting that, I gotta be honest. At least not from you but you know, what you're right. Going into this alone is gonna be tough. Especially if you have to go unnoticed." Admitted the chief. He thought to himself for a moment. "We gotta get you someone else who's trained in this."  
"I can only think of one person that's done this and more than once." One cop let out from a corner of the room, getting everyone's complete attention. "What you guys don't read the paper? There's been 3 big stories like this in the past few years."  
"Don't be a wise ass." The other cop told him.  
"You know, that photo journalist that would go undercover for stories. They were always smutty." The cop could't help about much else.  
"Her last story was about a living cannibal tribe." Shaft remembered.  
"Emanuelle!" The chief exclaimed in a how-could-I-forget way. "Oh shit she quit recently. We gotta find her. Henry," He hurried to the more quite cop, "Go down to the station and get this woman here ASAP!"

Back at Verona Night Club:  
"Next, I need you all to give a warm welcome to my dear friend. You may know her already." Demis chuckled sweatily into the microphone. "Agnetha would you come join me for a song." The crowd went wild as Agnetha Faltskog walked on stage. Smiling to the crowd, she was wearing a shiny rainbow colored shorts playsuit, white knee high boots (to match Demis' long black knee high boots) and sporting feathered hair. Emanuelle and her table were clapping excitedly as this rare site was unfolding before them. The two hugged and music started playing. "Ever and ever, forever and ever, you'll beee the one! That shiiiines on meee like the mooorning suuun!" They sang together in harmony.  
A normal everyday looking boy was running down the street, making his way quickly into the venue. He fortunately didn't get hassled at all for running inside like a looney tune. He was looking for a beautiful woman in a picture shown to him. A face he couldn't forget. He surely would've noticed her even if he wasn't payed to find her. He scanned the audience. There were so many people he had to walk through isles. "You're my dream come truuue! My consolaaatioon!"  
He finally spotted her, power walking right over to her side as she watched the stage. "Ms. Emanuelle, you must go to the U.S embassy right away." He told her professionally but also dramatically.  
She and all the people at her table looked at him. She looked confused. The doctor also heard the boy and looked concerned. "Please Miss. I was sent here to tell you. It's very urgent." It was an emergency for him because he wouldn't get his money until after he escorted her to the embassy.  
There was no reason not to believe him, but it was the last thing she was expecting to happen. She turned to Marcel telling him a fast goodbye. Emanuelle got up, following the boy out the door with Malcolm behind her. A taxi waited for the 3 outside. They crammed themselves in the back seat, making an Emanuelle sandwich. Except this time wasn't sexual.

When they got inside the U.S embassy, the boy walked past the two going straight up to a lady at the front desk. She handed him cash, that he didn't bother to look at but ran off fast with it, as if he was late to be somewhere else. Another lady came out to the front to greet the real life goddess herself and to lead her to the ambassador's office. "I'll wait for you here." Malcolm told her as she followed the woman through the hall.  
The ambassador was waiting behind a huge desk. He jumped out of his chair when Emanuelle came in to tell her hello and have a seat. A young woman crawled out from under his desk, and ran out of his office. The ambassador turned red and pretended like that didn't just happen. Emanuelle found it humorous but normal.  
"Don't worry about that, we have critical matters to discuss anyways. I'm sure you're wondering what you're doing here." He talked to her unashamed and professionally. Grabbing a few papers, he handed her many pages that were stapled together.  
"Your help is greatly needed in America, Emanuelle." He told her as she looked at the pictures of children through the pages.  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
The ambassador then explained to her about everything that was happening in NY. She expressed her pain with this situation and that she would rather not be involved. He told her that she was specifically asked out of hundreds of people in the world. She knew how important this case was, and that the worst tragedies that happen in the world are abuse of good people, innocent people. Especially children.  
"Okay. When do I leave?" She agreed to do it. As much as seeing this happening to others hurt her, she wanted to do everything she could to help.  
"You leave first thing tomorrow morning. Don't be late." He handed her a ticket.  
When she got home later that night with the doctor, she had her maid pack her bag for her. She then had time to make love to Malcolm for the last time she could. She didn't know how long she would be gone or when she would come home. After her bag was packed she didn't forget to add a few important things. A necklace, a watch, and a doll. These weren't just regular items though, theses gadgets could take pictures discreetly and no one ever knew. They helped her with all of her big stories. She didn't think she'd ever have to use them again, she wasn't planning on it, but luckily she held onto them instead of tossing them.

The next morning:  
The real life goddess stood outside at the airport, waiting with her small luggage for a private jet to take her to back to New York. Memories belonging to the city were filling her head. She saw so many people hurt and killed in her short life there, and in other parts of the world. It was one of the main reasons she quit journalism. Although she loved a good story, and once had so much passion for what she did, she grew cheerless for work. A jet was in her sight now. Emanuelle wasn't excited to be doing this job again. She just hoped she could do right and save those kids. The plane landed. She stepped carefully onto the small jet. She was traveling with two other passengers who looked to be some kind of "important" business men, one stewardess, and 2 captains. They were spending the next 10 hours in the sky together. During take off Emanuelle loved to see the world from far away underneath her, she was on top just like she liked. The flight was smooth, no turbulence or bad weather. Emanuelle brought Segal's Love Story to entertain herself with for an hour or 2. She tried to sleep and did a little bit, then she had a small meal, chatted with the men on the flight (she found out they were producers), stared at some clouds, and after doing all of that she grew bored.  
She was quite comfortable sitting where she was but there was still hours left and she wanted to find something she could do, or someone. She got up out of her seat to go into the cockpit. She knew it was called cockpit for a reason. The door happened to be unlocked already. The captains looked over to see who was there and when they saw it was a passenger one asked "Can I help you miss?"  
"Would you mind if I came in here just to watch us fly from in here?"  
"Sure! You can even fly it yourself!" The one captain on the left stood up, presenting his seat to her. She sat down and he handed her his head set, the other captain smiled at her telling her what buttons did what. The other captain left. He went to find the young little redheaded stewardess and took her into the bathroom with him. She bent over for him, exposing her red genitalia without question. He rammed himself inside of her.  
The other captain decided to make a move on Emanuelle. He looked over at her while she steered, and placed his hand on her exposed knee, moving it up higher after she didn't stop him. He leaned in to kiss her neck. She was enjoying it so much she closed her eyes and combed her hands though his grey hair, letting go of the wheel. He sat back into his seat and unzipped his fly. Her mouth gravitated like a magnet to his ready penis. She didn't go down on him for long. She sat on top of him, facing the window. She rode him while looking at big fluffly clouds flying at her. The other captain came back into the cockpit. He was watching them from the door but neither bothered to stop or turn around. The old captain came. Emanuelle felt good but not yet satisfied. She went over to the other captain and unzipped him. He was aroused after seeing Emanuelle ball his co-pilot and wanted to try her now too. The other captain was wiping the sweat off his forehead, drank some water to catch his breath, and took charge of the flight.  
Emanuelle sat on top of this captain too. She began to please herself with his member. He was grabbing her breasts and pulled her dress over her head. The stewardess came into the pit. The stewardess wasn't shocked but instead turned on. She went over to the captain that was steering and massaged his back, while in awe from watching Emanuelle fucking like some kind of rabid animal. The captain on the right was horny again. The stewardess could tell and was there to the rescue. She took off her clothes to get as naked as Emanuelle. She sucked the captain's rod. Emanuelle put her feet on the captains knees for a minute which got him even deeper inside of her. The stewardess copied Emanuelle, sitting on the captain with her back facing him. The two were riding in sync for awhile. Emanuelle orgasmed first, just before her captain did. The other two did almost right after. It was the best sex any of them had while thousands of miles off the ground. It was also fun enough to make the time go by faster.  
"Hey you should become a stewardess too!" The girl said to her as they gathered their clothes off the ground.

After landing at JFK, Emanuelle shook hands with the captains before stepping off the jet. They had the biggest shit eating grins on their faces. She changed a few lives within a short time, as she's done before. When she was walking off the plane, a girl with very short bleach blonde hair was almost blocking the gate. She was obviously looking for someone. As Emanuelle was walking towards her, she saw the girl's face light up. The girl waved at her and Emanuelle knew she must be there to pick her up.  
"Emanuelle!" The girl called to be noticed. Emanuelle's suspicion was confirmed and she made her way to the girl.  
"Hello." She shook the girl's hand very gently. She had the sweetest face with green doe eyes.  
"Hello Emanuelle. I'm here to assist you in your time here. My name's Laure. I've really looked up to all the work you've done."  
"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you Laure." In an instant they both had a naturally strong attraction for each other. They walked out of the airport together making small chat while checking each other out. Emanuelle found Laure's body to be very feminine and cute. Her chest was fairly big, although she was petite everywhere else, with a firm nice sized butt. Laure was just mad about Emanuelle's long legs, she wondered what her asshole tasted like. The moment her eyes finally saw her in person, was when she started worshiping her. So Laure was nothing less than glad to be helping Emanuelle with anything. Even in this bad event taking place, she felt delighted because she could be around her. They got along well.  
The two of them arrived at Laure's new Lincoln Continental. They put her luggage in the trunk and Laure got in the driver's seat. "Before I take you to your hotel room, I have to take you to the station."  
Laure imagined herself getting on her hands and knees for Emanuelle. Being her assistant would be the next best thing to being dominated by her..


End file.
